Un rêve ou la réalité?
by Chizuru-chan7
Summary: Naruto fait un rêve sur le combat final entre lui et Sasuke


Couple : Sasu Naru

Titre : Un rêve ou la réalité?

Auteure : Chizuru (Donc moi)

Résumé : Naruto fait un rêve sur le combat final entre lui et Sasuke.

Disclamer : les perso appartiennent à Masashi-sama

Sasuke : Encore heureux…

Moi : T'aime vraiment ça me mettre à bout toi…

Sasuke : C'est l'un de mes plus grand plaisir

Moi : Je te déteste…

Sasuke : C'est réciproque ma chère…

Naruto : Bon, ça suffit la chicane…

Mekashi : Naruto a raison pour une fois. Chizuru commence l'histoire

Moi : D'accord…

**Maintenant place à cette nouvelle histoire **

Ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Dans la vallée de la fin, deux hommes se tenaient face à face. L'un portait le fier bandeau qui signifiait qu'il était un ninja d'un village caché. L'autre était aussi un ninja, mais, lui, il était un déserteur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fasse un geste. Le ninja commença à parler.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi devons-nous combattre?

-…

-Réponds-moi! Pourquoi?

-Parce que nous avons pris deux chemins opposés...

-Mais tu as fini ce que tu devais faire. Alors reviens…

-Je ne reviendrais pas. Ma place n'est plus là-bas, dit-il d'une voix qui paraissait triste

-Alors, je te convaincrais par la force que ta place est là-bas, dit le ninja en prenant sa position de combat.

-Prouve-moi que tu es à la hauteur, dit le déserteur en prenant aussi sa position de combat.

Les deux s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre et le combat débuta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le combat durait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Les deux ninjas s'acharnaient pour faire tomber l'autre, mais ils étaient tous les deux de force égale. Les deux opposants se faisaient face : l'un avec son épée et l'autre avec son kunai.

Tous se passa très rapidement, rien qu'en une seule fraction de secondes. Si un spectateur aurais été présent, même lui n'aurais pas pu dire ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, même si quelqu'un aurais vu les mouvements que les deux combattants avaient fait, il n'aurait pas pu intervenir. Le résultat serait resté le même. Le ninja avait planté son kunai dans l'abdomen du déserteur : le sang commencait à couler abondamment de la blessure. Tous les deux étaient surpris de ce dénouement, puisqu'aucun des deux ne s'attendait à une chose pareille. Le déserteur cracha du sang, signe que la vie le quittait et s'écroula dans les bras du ninja. Ce dernier commença à pleurer, regrettant son geste horrible et de s'être tant emporter au point de blesser mortellement son adversaire.

-Je…Je suis… désolé, dit le ninja entre ses sanglots.

-Tu… tu m'as… prouvé…une …une chose…

-NE PARLE PAS…

-Tu…tu es… à la…la hauteur…pour…pour réaliser…ton rêve…

Les larmes coulaient abondament des yeux du ninja, à tel point que le chandail du déserteur était maintenant totalement trempé.

-Pour…pourquoi? Dit le ninja

-Parce…parce que…je …je t'aime…

-…

Le ninja écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse.

-Je…Je t'aime…et…je ne…veux pas…que tu…tu abandonnes…ton rêve…pour…pour moi, dit le déserteur d'une voix rauque pleine de douleur.

Son oposant était figé. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette personne qui était très chère à son cœur. Cette personne qui le remplissait de cette chaleur inconnue juste avec son souvenir. Il voulait sauver cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui, mais son corps n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il avait l'impression d'être paralysé. Un simple murmure le fit sortir de la transe dans laquelle il s'était perdu.

-Je…Je t'aime Naruto…

Le déserteur ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois. L'horreur et la peine se peignait dans les yeux du ninja qui regardait les yeux fermés du deserteur, ce rendant enfin compte qu'il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais. Une immense tristesse le prit de cour. Il poussa un cri de désespoir qui résonna dans la vallée de la fin même après son départ :

-Sa…SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, plein de sueur et le cœur battant. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il était, regardant le plafond comme un zombi.

-Un…un rêve…

Il tourna la tête pour voir son horloge et tomba sur des photos. Une photo en particulier attira son attention : celle de sa nomination en tant qu'Hokage. C'était la dernière qu'il avait pris depuis un bon moment, mais un hic subsistait dans la tête de Naruto en regardant cette photo : une personne à qui il tenait plus que tout ne se trouva pas dessus. Il la prit et s'assit sur son lit, regardant de plus près le cadre entre ses mains tremblantes pour trouver celui qui manquait à l'appel. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses beaux yeux azur.

-Alors…je…je l'ai…

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, une personne entra dans la chambre et l'interpella :

-Debout Dobe…

Naruto releva la tête d'un coup pour regarder la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. C'était un beau brun d'un mètre soixante-huit qui avait le teint pâle comme de la porcelaine, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond qui envoutait n'importe qui qui croisait son regard, ses lèvres tendres et roses étaient sans défaut, un nez droit et fin. Un corps bien bâti et parfaitement proportionné. Bref, un magnifique spécimen male brun. (Sasuke : Merci des compliments, _dit-il d'un sourire mesquin_. Moi : Ce n'est pas moi qui a écrit mais Naruto donc dégage) Il portait l'uniforme des Anbu, mais il n'avait pas encore mis son masque.

-Sa…Sasuke, dit Naruto d'une voix enrayer pas les pleures qu'il retenait.

L'Uchiwa, qui venait de rentrer d'une mission, regarda son amant et comprit qu'il avait encore un fois rêvé de leur combat où il avait failli y laisser sa peau. Naruto avait les yeux rougit et un sillon de larmes séchées s'étallaient sur ses joues, signe qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Son regard, d'habitude lumineux, était terne et sans vie.

Il s'avança vers Naruto et prit place sur le lit. Il se rapprocha de son Hokage et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond s'accrocha rapidement et désésperément au brun comme si sa vie en dépendait. Discrètement, Sasuke fit un clone de lui-même avec des vêtements normaux et lui transmit un message pour qu'il le délivre à Sakura, qui était maintenant la secrétaire de Naruto. Elle remplaçait aussi ce dernier quand celui-ci avait envie de faire une mission ou dans les moments où Naruto faisait des cauchemars. Tout le monde avait bien compris que c'était une très mauvaise idée de faire travailler Naruto quand celui-ci avait fait un cauchemar la veille. Aucune personne du village n'avait oublié la catastrophe que Naruto avait engendrée au village quand celui-ci avait travaillé le lendemain d'un cauchemar. Cette histoire avait traumatisé plus d'un.

Bref, Sasuke envoya son clone transmettre le message en question, puis il se concentra sur la boule de pleure qui était encrée à sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dobe?

-J'ai… J'ai failli…te…

-Je suis là Naruto. Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis avec toi, coupa le dernier Uchiwa. Je t'aime Kistune…

-Sasuke…

Naruto leva la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de son bien-aimé pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas me réveiller si c'est un rêve…

-Tu veux que je te prouve que ce n'est pas un rêve…

-Hum… dit le l'Uzumaki en hochant de la tête

Sasuke pinça la joue de Naruto qui eut mal.

-AIE…

-Tu me crois maintenant? Dit-il d'un sourire moqueur. Tu vois que ce n'est pas un rêve.

-Mouais, dit Naruto sur un ton boudeur en frottant sa joue, ayant bien compris qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de me le prouver…

-Comme celui-là, dit le brun en prenant les lèvres de son amour pour l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné auquel Naruto participa activement. Ils se séparèrent à regret quand l'air devint rare dans leurs poumons.

-C'est une meilleure manière de me le prouver, approuva le blond avec un sourire

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**À la tour de l'Hokage**

Sakura attendait de pied ferme ce baka d'Hokage qui était en retard d'une heure, quand elle vit le clone de Sasuke s'avancer vers elle.

-Sasuke?... demanda la rose

-Non, un clone, dit le vis-à-vis

-Quel est le message, dit-elle avec habitude.

Sasuke utilise rarement ses clones pour autre chose. La plupart du temps, il les utilisait pour délivrer des messages.

-Naruto prend quelques jours de congé…

-Et pourquoi?

-Il ne se sent pas bien, dit simplement le clone

Sakura comprit immédiatement l'allusion du clone.

_Il a encore rêvé au combat_

Elle soupira.

-C'est bon. Je lui donne trois jours de congé, pas plus. Par conséquent, tu as aussi trois jours de congé. Ramène-le en forme, dit la rose en tournant le dos au clone et en partant.

Elle entendit juste le clone souffler un merci qui la fit sourire, avant de disparaître.

_Bon je vais devoir prendre le rôle de l'Hokage pendant les trois prochains jours, _se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son ami.

Elle pénétra dedant et pris place sur le siège de Naruto et regarda le travail que ce dernier aurais dût faire aujourd'hui.

-Il a pris du retard cet imbécile, soupira-t-elle. Bon au boulot…

Elle commença à travailler, mais rapidement ses pensées divaguèrent vers le combat final de ses deux meilleurs amis.

_Ce combat l'a vraiment marqué..._

**Flash-Back**

Sakura venait d'entendre un cri rempli de désespoir. Elle savait à qui appartenait ce cri déchirant, ce qui fit doubler sa cadence, à elle et à Kakashi qui l'accompagnait pour arriver plus rapidement au côté de leur ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ce qu'ils virent leur déchira le cœur. Naruto était là, tenant un Sasuke ensanglanté dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux, il était parcouru de tremblement dû à ses sanglots. Sasuke, lui, avait un teint plus pâle qu'à son habitude, mais ce qui a retenu l'attention des deux nouveaux arrivants, fut le sourire que Sasuke affichait. Pas un sourire mesquin, non. Un doux sourire, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la paix.

Kakashi s'approcha de Naruto pour enlever Sasuke des bras de ce dernier et le déposer sur le sol. Naruto fit ce que son sensei lui dit, mais il n'avait aucunement l'air de savoir se qu'il faisait, puisqu'il était dans un autre monde que le leur.

Sakura s'approcha par la suite du corps de Sasuke pour l'ausculter. À sa grande surprise, le cœur de Sasuke battait encore. Certes, il était faible, mais il résonnait dans sa poitrine. Il restait tout de même une chance pour le sauver et elle devait tout faire pour sauver celui qui fut par le passé l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne serait-ce que pour son ami se tenant à ses côtés. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se concentrer et soigner la blessure en question, pour ensuite le stabiliser. Au moins, pour le trajet de retour.

Kakashi regardait son élève qui s'acharnait à sauver celui qui avait jadis été son élève et qui avait déserté, puis ce tourna vers l'autre, qui était pris dans son propre monde, s'en voulant atrocement pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Naruto était déconnecté du monde extérieur. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était le corps inerte de Sasuke et ce qu'il entendait, c'était une voix qui lui disait qu'il avait tué son meilleur ami, son amour caché.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Sakura puisse arrêter son traitement. Elle avait réussi à stabiliser Sasuke pour le moment, mais elle savait qu'à un moment donné, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, Sasuke pourrait faire une chute et qu'à ce moment-là elle ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'aider. Par contre, avant, elle devait soulager Naruto d'un lourd fardeau.

Elle s'approcha du blond, le prit dans ses bras et dit d'une voix douce :

-Ne pleure pas. Il n'est pas mort. Il est en vie Naruto.

Le dénommé leva la tête pour regarder son amie afin de voir si elle mentait. Il ne vit que la vérité pure dans les yeux émeraude. Sakura lui fit un sourire et Naruto pleura. Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré et comme il ne pleurera plus jamais. Sakura le garda dans ses bras tout le long de l'évacuatoin de son fardeau sous forme de chaudes larmes. Kakashi regardait avec soulagement ses trois élèves avec un sourire de compation dissimulé sous son masque.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Par la suite, Sasuke avait passé près d'un an à l'hôpital de Konoha. Les premier mois, il fut dans le coma. Sakura fut désigné comme étant son médecin personnel durant le séjour de ce dernier à l'hôpital. Sasuke avait fait une crise cardiaque à son arriver à l'hôpital, mais il fut réanimer juste à temps. Naruto passa tous ses journées à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Quand Sasuke sorti finalement du coma, il fut interrogé par Tsunade, mais comme il n'avait rien fait contre le village, il fut décidé qu'il ne serait pas condamné à mort et qu'il pourrait retrouver son statue de ninja après un période d'approbation. Comme Sasuke était réveillé, Tsunade en profita pour faire la succession des rôles et Naruto fut enfin le sixième Hokage. Sasuke n'avait malheureusement pas pu y assister puisqu'il était toujours en convalescence (ce qui explique pourquoi il n'est pas sur la photo de Naruto)

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Sakura qui regardait la pile de dossier devant elle, cligna des yeux.

-Bon... ce n'est-pas en pensant au passé que je vais avancer, dit-elle en prenant un nouveau dossier

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Du côté du couple**

Sasuke venait de recevoir le message de son clone. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage

-Hey Dobe, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en rentrant dans leur chambre

-Hein?...dit le dénommé surpris

-J'ai demandé à Sakura de nous laisser quelques jours de congé, expliqua Sasuke

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aller travailler, demanda son opposant suspicieusement

Sasuke réprima un frisson d'horreur en pensant à la catastrophe que Naruto avait causé quand il avait travaillé suite à un de ses cauchemars. Il avait fallu qu'il calme Naruto et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

-Tu ne veux pas passer trois jours seulement avec moi? Dit-il avec une moue boudeuse, qu'il savait, ferait craquer Naruto.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Naruto sauta sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser. À la fin du baisé, Naruto recula sa tête et fit un sourire à son Uchiwa.

-Jamais je ne refuserai de passer quelques journées rien qu'avec toi.

-Et si on passait notre congé dans ta chambre. J'ai quelques petites choses à te faire tester, dit le possesseur du sharingan avec un sourire pervers.

-J'ai hâte de découvrir ça, dit l'hôte de Kyubi avec un sourire joueur.

-Ne tente pas le diable Uzumaki, dit Sasuke à deux doigts du visage de son blond avant de raviver ses lèvres encore une fois.

-Je sais très bien qui je tente mon cher, dit le blond téméraire en plaçant ses bras autour du cou de son amour.

Et de cette chambre, on pût entendre, pendant trois jours, les cris de plaisir de l'Hokage, pendant que son chef des Anbu lui prouvait son amour à plusieurs reprises.

**FIN**

Moi : Comment trouver vous cette OS?

Sasuke : Pour une fois, tu fais quelque chose de potable

Moi : Venant de toi c'est presque qu'un compliment

Naruto : Pourquoi je pleure autant

Moi : Parce que j'en avais envie

Mekashi : Pourquoi Sasuke dois encore être à l'hôpital..._dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

Moi: Va lire le début de l'histoire et tu vas comprendre, _je me retourne vers vous_, pour ceux qui ce demandent pourquoi mekashi capote tant, hé ben dans ma longue fic, elle m'a faite une scène en aprenant le sort que je réservais à Sasuke et comme c'est ma béta-lectrice, elle à dût tout corriger et à failli tomber dans les pommes...hihihi

Mekashi : Je ne trouve pas ça drôle... _dit-elle boudeuse_

Sakura : Moi j'aime bien ce one shot…

Naruto : J'ai l'air faible dans cette fic

Mekashi : Au moins tu es Hokage

Moi : Ouais. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

**À la prochaine et Bonne année**


End file.
